


Flight

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene: why Voldemort was able to fly in DH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

Severus Snape was frustrated. He had always been more apt at Potions than any other form of magic. Yes, he was a pretty decent duellist, he had come up with some pretty amazing Dark spell all by himself, but this advanced Levitation Spell was really giving him grief.

Voldemort was getting more and more paranoid; he was also increasingly suspicious of Severus. Which was a situation that Severus needed to remedy and the reason why he was now locked up in an empty classroom, furiously muttering the incantation. He was concentrating so hard that he feared his head would explode. He caught sight of himself in one of the charmed windows. His ruddy complexion would do a Weasley proud, Severus noted with disgust.

Exhausted and frustrated, he was about to throw his wand away when he felt his feet leave the ground. Slowly, ever so slowly, he rose up toward the ceiling and was able to change direction by pointing his wand. He would have to work on the steering, but it worked. It really worked! Severus let out a cry of victory and punched the air, using his wand hand. Unfortunately.

He shot up, crashed into the ceiling before he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap of black robes. He groaned. Yes, definitely work on the steering.  



End file.
